


shelter pet

by Redbird34



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Knotting, M/M, Underage Sex, damian gets fucked by dogs, dog on boy sex, furry?, seriously don't read if not ok with dog on human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbird34/pseuds/Redbird34
Summary: damian volunteers at Gotham animal shelter but some of the dogs are in heat and bathtime gets a lot more fun.
Kudos: 85





	shelter pet

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i was very tired when making this so if you see any mistakes just tell me and ill try to fix them but like i said i was tired so i might no make sense but i wanted to write something

Robin the boy wonder batman sidekick is not all its cracked up to be as damian Wayne has learned over the years. Its not a bad “job” so to say but its all the work and none of the credit. And when damian did it was always BATMAN & robin. But soon damian found one thing he truly enjoyed doing. volunteering at Gotham local animal shelter. It was the one thing damian truly enjoyed looking after the animes after dark no other people to bother him he just enjoyed being with the animals. And the shelter honored robin they gave him propper recognition so damian enjoyed it until one night.

Robin had just walked into the shelter as the receptionist was packing up

“Oh you startled me robin well everything is set up as usual there feed and some need bathing there’s a list on the table inside… oh and one more thing before i forget th-”

She was cut off by robin “it fine beth i already what im doing this isn’t my first time here”

“Um yes but”

Damian ignored her and walked into the back where the rest of the animals where. The reception just shrugged and left lockin up behind her 

As damian walked inside some dog began to bark and others stayed laying down. damian walked over to a table with a list and saw that a few dogs needed to bathe before he left for the night.

As he read the list he was delighted to see that it was 3 of his favored dogs Cooper, max, and Zeus. cooper was the smallest of the dogs being a beagle and Zeus was the biggest being a husky followed by max a smaller than average golden retriever. Damian loves these dogs as they were the first he looked after. When he first volunteered those dogs were the ones he looked after.

He walked over to there cages and opened maxes first only for the dog to jumped on him and began to lick him in the face.

Damian began to laugh and pushed the god off “down boy down” damian said as he pushed the dog off him and opened up coopers cage and helped the dog down as it waged its tail like crazy squirming all over the place. He then walked over to Zeus and as he opened his cage he was ready to be tackled and he was the big husky jumped onto of him so did the other dog

Damain began to burst out laughing as the dogs licked him and walked all over him he then began to push them off getting and leading them to the shelter bathing room. 

The room consisted of 3 small tubs and one massive bathtub as damian lead the dog he took off his cape and robin vest leaving him in his black shirt and his black pants he knew how messy and wet bathing the dog could be.

He opened the faucet and filled the tub he told the dogs to go in and they listened the was another thing damian loved about them they liked bathes. As damian grabbed the shampoo and began to clean the dogs they got fussier jumping in and out of the tub getting damian soaked he removed his shirt now being shirtless he put it aside to dry 

As he was washing max he reaches pass him to wash his tail damian crouch was in coopers face and the dog licked damian crotch and pulled on his zipper as damain jumped away 

“Aahhgg no bad boy don’t do that,” damian said sternly at the dog his pants now undone 

He kept on washing the dogs when both copper and Zeus jumped out damain stood up to go after then and copper immediately hid behind him damian smailed think the dog was going to listen to damain but then Zeus ran to him and jumped on him damain then fell back and tripped on copper behind him and laned in the tub.

Damian ground as he stood up and began to drain the tub 

“Ok boys i think bath time is over”

He was about to walk out of the tub when now soaking wet he was tackled again by the dogs 

He yelled “what wrong with you guys” he then felt max tugging on his pants pulling them down he struggled but Zeus was sitting on him keeping him pinned down he the felt the dog pulled down both his pants and underwear down

He was now panicking as he was naked his limp 3-inch dick out in the open he was just happy that he was alone 

He then felt something unexpecting something wet on his dick he saw cooper licking his dick. Damian moaned as the dog licked his dick he knew this wrong but what could he do this massive dog had him pinned down and he couldn’t move 

Just then Zeus got off and damian tried to get away but Zeus stopped him as he stood over him and damian saw something Zeus 7 inch dick right above him the dog pushed his cock in front of Damian’s mouth 

Damian kept his mouth shut and tried to push the dog off but Zeus growled and pit damian shoulder forcing him to open his mouth as he yelled and Zeus slammed his cock into Damian’s mouth. the boy gag as the dog’s massive cock pushed into and stoped as its cock hit the back of Damian’s throats 

Damian had tears in his eyes as he tried to handle massive dog cock in his mouth all the while cooper had been licking damian cock getting him hard his 4-inch cock poting straight up as the dog kept on licking his cock.

As damian felt it hard and harder to breathe cooper stopped licking his cock he then felt something going under his legs lifting them. Damian knew it was max copper was too small to lift damain legs he then felt something else that shook him, max’s wet tongue on his ass hole

Max began to lick his hole his tongue slipping in every now again as Zeus kept on fucken damains mouth while copper now on damian chest began to lick his dick again damian began to moan as it started to feel good

Damian was now moaning as his cock twitch at every lick. Soon max stopped licking damian and he felt something else on his hole… max’s dick.

Damian began to panic as max’s 6-inch dick was poking at his whole, he began to struggle to escape but stoped as the dogs began to growl at him he stopped struggling and accepted his fate and he winced as max’s dick slid more and more into him

His ass felt like it was fire as max slid in his massive dick init damian not stopping to give damian a break, the boy wonder began to cry as his ass expanded and his mouth began to get sore, with his cock twitching and begging for release as it was only being licked 

As max’s cock finally slammed inside him damain was able to relax someone what as his ass was able to expand as max just sat inside him but just then Zeus began to pant heavily as damian felt his cock expand in his mouth

Just then Zeus exploded cum down Damian’s throat 6 power burst of cum shot into Damian’s mouth and some forced its way down his throat, damian felt himself choking on the cum as he felt like he was drowning in cum.

As Zeus pulled his cock out of damian he coughed up the cum is oozing out of his mouth he felt the relief of being able to breathe again as the husky got off him and laid in the tub but as his mouth was free he felt the pain in his ass more, and the pleasure he felt as max hit his prostate.

Damain was moaning as max fucked his ass and copper licked his dick eating the pre-cum coming out of Damian’s dick.

Damian couldn’t handle it anymore his dick needed something he grabbed copper and slammed his head down his cock.damian moaned as his dick finally felt pleasure while the dog was just confused. As damian pumped his little 4-inch dick into coppers’ mouth while he saw the smalls dogs red rocket poke out of its sheath. Soon coppers 5-inch dick was out at full mass 

Damian spoke “ oh come on even the dogs bigger than me”

but Damian’s through were interrupted when max began to push his knot into damian. Damian’s eyes shot open as he felt the pain start again as his hole began to expand even more

“No no bad boy don’t aaggghhh stop stop aaahHHGGGGG” damian yelled as his hole swallow the knot as max pushed in. 

Damian pain was replaced at the inflating knot hit Damian’s prostate 

Damian was now breathing heavily as he felt himself closing his climax he began to play copper dick as it was just hanging. As the dog kept on sucking damian and max fucked he was overlead as he let loose cuming into copper mouth 3 little spurts of cum shot out of his dick 

Soon copper came onto Damian’s chest 5 longs shots hit his body and after a minute max cam inside damain damian felt full as cum flooded his ass

Max didn’t even wait for his knot to deflate he began to pull damian yelled as the dod slid out of damian. Damian sighed in relief as he felt the cum pour out of him as he lay naked in the tub. He looked around at the dogs resting after they had just fucked him,

He thought to himself “ima be volunteering a lot more”

**Author's Note:**

> fell free to contact me at redbird326 on twitter with any questions comments concerns or ideas and requests


End file.
